dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Sinclair-Fleming
Cassandra Rachel Sinclair-Fleming née Sinclair is the oldest child and daughter between Yael Margulis and Charles Sinclair and the older sister to Alexandra. When she was seventeen she gave birth to her son, she named Charles after her father that she gave up for adoption. Later she would marry Harrison Fleming and had a daughter named Jolene, but she divorced him. She also had a daughter named Frances whom she legally had with Harrison but she shares the same father as her son. Background Early life Cassandra was born Cassandra Rachel Sinclair on December 12, 1965 in Brooklyn, New York, New York, US to German-Jewish Holocaust survivor Yael Margulis and Restate mogul and entrepreneur Charles Sinclair and is five years older then her younger sister Alexandra. Her family when she was six years old relocated her parents towards Sussex, England and grew up there and learned and developed as a women and as a witch in her hometown. Love and Having her firstborn Cassandra grew up and knew of the Joiner family and their nasty reputation and her parents forbidden her to associated with the Joiner family or any Cambions. Storyline Cassandra Sinclair/Storyline Personality As a witch, Cassandra was exceptionally intelligent, knowledgeable, and resourceful. And she posses no hate for other magical creatures a trait she instill in her daughters Jolene and Frances and hope her son would also learn as well. Cassandra was also kind-hearted and passionately dedicated to her family, but she was also unafraid to stick up for what she thought was right, even if it meant putting her at odds with her parents. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted, a trait she inherited from her mother and passed down onto her daughters. Cassandra was often described as the glue that holds the family together. Appearance Cassandra was remember for being a compassionate and beautiful women who loved everyone. She was described as being extremely tall for a women with long and silky blonde hair that often reached her shoulder and glowing brown eyes. She also was described as having a soft and equally warm voice that cause anyone to either love her and want to be her friend. Abilities Supernatural Serpentisore: Is a magical ability inherited by most all of the women of the Sinclair family who have a birthmark of a serpent. This ability allows them to talk and understand snakes, and other serpentine beings and control them. Sixth Sense: Witches can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. * Clairempathy: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to perceive the emotions, emotional imprints and emotional links from the past, present, future, or at locations not relative to them. Mediumship: She can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Telekinesis: Cassandra had the ability to move objects as well as individuals with his mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. Magic: As a Witch or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Memory Magic: Cissy can utilize a form of magic that involves memories allowing her to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia. Relationships * Cassandra and FG * Cassandra and Jolene * Cassandra and Cissy * Cassandra and Charles * Cassandra and Yael * Cassandra and Harrison Other Relationships Charles Sinclair II Scott Buchanan Ginevra Buchanan Etymology * Cassandra is from the Greek name Κασσανδρα (Kassandra), derived from possibly κεκασμαι (kekasmai) "to excel, to shine" and ανηρ (aner) "man" (genitive ανδρος). In Greek myth Cassandra was a Trojan princess, the daughter of Priam and Hecuba. She was given the gift of prophecy by Apollo, but when she spurned his advances he cursed her so nobody would believe her prophecies. * Rachel is from the Hebrew name רָחֵל (Rachel) meaning "ewe". In the Old Testament this is the name of the favourite wife of Jacob. Jacob was tricked by her father Laban into marrying her older sister Leah first, though in exchange for seven years of work Laban allowed Jacob to marry Rachel too. Initially barren and facing her husband's anger, she offered her handmaid Bilhah to Jacob to bear him children. Eventually she was herself able to conceive, becoming the mother of Joseph and Benjamin. * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". Clair is the French form of Clara is the feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". * Fleming is a surname given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. And Flauders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are making art, photography, writing, and smoking weed. ** Cassnadra's favorite foods are chicken tikka masala, dumplings, and fried chicken; while her least favorite foods are Ambrosia salad and persimmon pudding. ** Cassandra's favorite drinks are Shirley Temples. ** Her pastimes are spending time with her family and children. ** Her favorite animals are peacocks. ** Her favorite flowers are apple blossoms and birds of paradise. ** Cassandra can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artists are Cyndi Lauper, Michael Jackson, Wham!, Culture Club, Loretta Lynn, Dolly Parton, Queen, Prince, Madonna, Nirvana, and The Bangles. * Cassandra was named after the Greek Oracle Cassandra, who was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy. * She is Jewish. * Cassandra could both speak German and Hebrew, * Cassandra wrote the popular human and magical book series The Adventures of Jean-Claude Artois. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Margulis family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fleming family Category:Ghosts Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Serpentisore Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house